knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Jazavac pred sudom
I svoje najpopularnije djelo Kočić je napisao u vrijeme svojih studentskih dana u Beču. Napisao ga je 1903. godine, a objavio ga u svojoj II knjizi "S planine i ispod planine" (Zagreb, 1904). O tome kako je nastao "Jazavac" postoje zanimljiva svjedočanstva. Na osnovu sjećanja Kočićevog druga Sime Erakovića, M. Selimović je iznio niz pojedinosti u vezi s tim. Po Erakovićevom sjećanju, jedno vrijeme Kočića se nigdje nije moglo pronaći, a kada ga je--ipak otkrio u nekom sirotinjskom stanu na periferiji, Kočićevo raspoloženje je silno odudaralo od zapuštenosti njegova izgleda i nereda koji ga je okruživao. "Bio je vedar. Uhvatio je Erakovića za ruku i gledao ga smešeći se. "Za noć sam napisao, za jednu noć!" A posle dužeg uzdaha rekao je: "To je priča o Davidu Štrpcu što tuži prokletog jazavca u onom našem nesretnom kraju." (M. Selimović: Kako je stvoren Kočićev "Jazavac pred sudom", Vreme, HHI/1941. br. 6858, str. 13) U prvoj verziji "Jazavac" je bio napisan u obliku pripovijetke. Kočić ga je čitao 28. novembra 1903. godine u srpskom akademskom društvu "Zora" u Beču, uz burnu političku diskusiju u vezi sa Kočićevim invektivama ne samo protiv tuđinske vlade nego i protiv kompromisnih sklonosti domaćih vođa autonomne borbe. (Vidjeti o tom: V. Ćorović: Jazavac pred sudom u "Zori", Portreti dela, Beograd 1920, str. 131-138) Kao što je poznato, i David Štrbac je u stvarnom životu postojao. O njemu M. Karanović piše: "Prošao sam iznad Davidove krčevine, koja se zove: Ni Davidova, ni carska, ni spahijska, i u kojoj je David uhvatio jazavca i odveo u sud. Na jednom groblju na visu, pod retkom trešanja, pokazaše mi grob Davida Štrpca sa prevaljenom krstačom. Niže groblja u pristranku je njegova kuća, pokrivena krovinom..." (Spomenica Petra Kočića, 1928, str. 19) David, koji je živio od 1836. do 1906. bio je, navodno, "isti onakav kako ga Kočić opisuje", a "ni događaj s jazavcem nije izmišljen jer je David uistinu donosio jazavca u sud, da ga tuži za pojedene kukuruze, pa ga je, praveći se luckast i naivan, pustio u sudnici". (Vidjeti: T. Kruševac: Petar Kočić, Sarajevo, 1951, str. 86) David Štrbac se pojavljuje već u prvoj Kočićevoj pripovijeci, u "Tubi", a zatim i u "Mejdanu Simeuna Đaka", "Tavnovanju" i u "Sudaniji". ___ Ko iskreno i strasno ljubi Istinu, Slobodu i Otadžbinu, slobodan je i neustrašiv kao bog, a prezren i gladan kao pas. P. Kočić Čista, svijetla sudnica. Po zidovima vise slike velikih ličnosti. Na desnoj strani od vrata, kraj prozora, sto, na lijevoj takođe sto. Na stolovima protokoli i nekakve debele knjižurine. DAVID (malen, nizak, suv kao grana, lagan kao perce. Lijeva mu je noga malo kraća od desne, te se gega kad ide. Oči mu se svijetle i prelijevaju kao u mačke iz mraka. Sav sijed, preko pedeset godina. Mijenja glas. Umije zaplakati kao malo dijete, zalajati kao pašče, a zakukurijekati kao pijetao. Često puta udari zgodno rukama o bedre kao pijetao krilima i zakukuriječe te prevari pijetlove, pa se prije vremena raskukuriječu po selu. Zato ga ruže pomlađe žene. Pretvara se i da je stidljiv. Ne vjerujte mu. Ulazeći u sudnicu, krsti se i drži jazavca svezana u vreći. U jazavca viri samo njuška iz vreće):?Dobar dan, glavati gospodini! SUDAC (na desnoj strani kraj prozora, zagnjurio glavu u knjigu, pa nešto mrmlja). PISARČIĆ (na lijevoj strani, pognuo se po stolu, pa brzo i oštro piše). DAVID: Dobar dan, glavati, carski gospodini!... E, čekaj, blentavi Davide! Što si posrljo ko prase u surutku? Zar ne vidiš da gospodini imaju posla? Osloni se na zid, pa malo pričekaj. (Jazavcu)?A ti, lopove jedan, došo si đe treba! Istina bog, vođe nema kuruza, ali ima nešto drugo, jazo. Ima paligrapa, dupli, kabasti paligrapa, jazo! Jadna li ti i prežalosna majka tvoja! Zar izjesti čitavu njivu kukuruza, pa ne zasladiti s paligrapom, e to bi bilo bogu plakati! SUDAC: Ko je to? ! DAVID: Dobar dan, glavati i velevlažni carski gospodini! Sluga sam prepokorna!... Ama, kakva je ovo kuća đe se ni bog ne prima? SUDAC: Šuti, marvo jedna! DAVID: Šuti, marvo jedna! To je lako reći. Eto i ja velim. Ama, to nije u najmanju ruku u redu da reče jedan, rećemo kaz'ti, carski službenik. SUDAC: Ti ćeš mene zar učiti? DAVID: Ne do bog! To ne bi mogo ni u snu sanjati. Zdravo svano, gospodine? SUDAC: Ti da se sa mnom rukuješ i zdraviš? ! DAVID: Zdravo smo, vala bogu! Kako si ti, kako je gospoja? Je l ona zdravo? SUDAC: Da tebi ne fali što? Jesi li ti potpuno zdrav? DAVID: I mi smo, vala bogu, svi zdravo i mirno, a tebi vala koji se ti raspituješ za me, i za me i za moju vamiliju. (Okreće se Pisarčiću)? Jesi li ti zdravo svano, dijete? SUDAC: Ama, šta je tebi, budalo? Oklen si? Kako se zoveš? DAVID: Ja se zovem, slavni sude, David Štrbac, selo Melina, kotar Banja Luka, okružlje Banja Luka, a zemlja, mislim glavati gospodine, da će biti Bosna. Kućna mi je lumera 17. Tako me slavni sud piše i tako mi pozovke šalje. SUDAC: Dobro, dobro, Davide. Vidim da znaš red. A šta ti je to u toj... No, kako se to zove? DAVID: Vreća! Vreća se ovo zove, a ovo u vreći, ovo se jazavac zove. SUDAC: Jazavac! Šta ćeš s jazavcem ovdje? DAVID: Tužim ga slavnom sudu jer mi je izio čitavu njivu kuruza. Tužim ga i tužiću ga što se dalje i teže more! SUDAC: O-ho, ljudi, ljudi! Što još čovjek neće doživjeti u ovoj budalastoj Bosni! Jazavca tužiti! E, ovo je prava budala, budala nad budalama. Ama, otkud ti je došlo u glavu da jazavca tužiš? DAVID: Otkud mi je, veliš, došlo u glavu da jazavca tužim? Nije niotkud, već znam današnji red i zakon. Zar ti, bolan, misliš, da ja ne znam da ovaj vaš car ima za svašto zakon? Zna to David, zna. Nemoj misliti da ne zna! U svašto se on pomalo razbira i uvijek zna šta je po zakonu a šta jope nije. SUDAC: Dobro je to i lijepo sve, Davide, ali jazavca tužiti! To... to... DAVID: Ti misliš, glavati gospodine, đe sam ja rođen za turskog suda da ne znam današnjeg reda. Znam ja današnji red, znam. Istinabog, mlogo sam se i promučio dok sam to sve u glavi uredio i, rećemo kaz'ti, sredio... Šjednemo vako, ja i ona moja babetina, uveče kraj ognjišta, pa počnemo, štono vi velite, študijerati: ovo je, ženo, po zakonu, ovo jope nije; ovo bi moglo biti po 'vom paligrapu, ovo jope ne bi. I tako do neko doba noći študijeramo. SUDAC: Baš tako študijerate? DAVID: Da, dugo i mnogo študijeramo. SUDAC: Pa zna li ti baba što? DAVID: Moja je, velevlažni gospodine, pa se bojim da ćeš pomisliti da je valim, a ne valim je već ti po pravdi kažem: da se počem turski zeman povrati, ona bi mogla sa svojom pameti nasred Banje Luke kadija biti. Ja velim: kadija. Kakav kadija! Na moju dušu, da zna samo još pisati, mogla bi ti mirne duše reći: "Ustani sa te carske stolice, da ja narodu pravdu dijelim!" Tako je to pametna i učevna žena! SUDAC: Baš tako učevna? DAVID: O, ne pitaj, gospodine, to je čudo jedno! Da ti se kojom srećom, jutros bilo oklen prikrasti, pa da čuješ njezine pameti i nauke: "Ti ideš, veli, Davide? " "Pa vidiš, ženo, da sam pošo." "Kako ti ideš sudu? " "Pa idem ko ostali svijet, na dvije noge." "Dobro, kaže, ama jesi li ti sredio u glavi kako ćeš tog jolpaza tužiti? " "Jesam. Tužiću ga što se dalje i teže more." "U koji misliš sud?" "Pa ja mlim, ženo, u okružni, jer je šteta velika." "Eto, bog te ne ubio!" vrisnu ona ko da je nešto ujede za srce. "Uvijek se vališ: ja ovo, ja ono; pametan sam, učevan sam, znam zakon! Jadna ti tvoja nauka i znanje!" "Čekaj, ženo, nauči me, slušaću te. U koji ti misliš sud da bi trebalo ići? " "Najprije ajde dolje u 'naj naš mali, seljački sud, budalo jedna budalasta! Kako bi tražio suda preko suda? Znaš li ti, bolan, da bi se zamjerio carskoj gospodi? Najprije, velim ti, ajde u naš mali, seljački sud, pa ako ga tuj ne osude, onda, istom onda, ajde na okrugli sud. Ako i tuj ništa ne bude, odma se vrati, pa ćemo viditi šta ćemo raditi. Vidim ja, veli, da će to doći i do samog cara." - "Ama, ženo, oklen ti tolika pamet, krst ti tvoj ljubim? !" čudim se ja, glavati gospodine. "Pa kako ćeš odati čest carskoj gospodi? " pita me i ispituje ko pop na ispovijedi. "Pa kazaću: Pomozi bog, carski suci na Banjoj Luci!" "Eto, eto, eto! O, jadna ti sam ja i čemerna s tobom! O, jadna sam ti ja i čemerna s tobom po sto puta!" stade vrištati ko bijesna i čupati kose. "Slušaj, bog te ubio, kako ćeš odati carskoj gospodi čest. Kad uđeš u naš mali, seljački sud, vikni: Dobar dan, glavati gospodini! A kad uđeš u veliki, okrugli sud, duboko se pokloni..." "Nijesam ja, ženo, mlada, pa da se poklanjam. Šta je tebi? Da ti nećeš prećerati s tom tvojom naukom!" velim joj ja. "Šuti, sunce te nebesko spržilo, kad ništa ne znaš! Slušaj: kad uđeš u okrugli sud, duboko se pokloni i odma, s vrata, nako iz dubljine podvikni: Dobar dan velevlažni gospodini! A ne bi, veli, zgoreg bilo kad bi u malom sudu i jedno i drugo reko: Dobar dan, glavati i velevlažni gospodini! i dodo: Sluga sam prepokorna! Taki je danas red, i tako se carskim službenicima odaje čest." "Ama, ženo, oklen ti tolika pamet i nauka, postove ti tvoje ljubim!" zapanjio se ja od čuda. SUDAC: Bogami, Davide, baš ti je učevna žena. A gdje nauči ona toliku nauku? DAVID: Đavo bi je znao, glavati gospodine! Druži se mlogo s kneževom ženom, i idu tamo žandarskoj kasarni, pa ja ne znam... More biti da je naučila od carski oružnika i od knjeginje, a knjeginja je baš zorli, kabasto učevna žena. Kršna, naočita, mlada ko kap, pa je carski oružnici od dragosti na rukama nose, a sve zbog njezine pameti i nauke! A moja stara šjela nasred kasarne, izvalila se na carske dušeke, pa pije, puši i prima nauku. Bože moj, bože, čudne ljepote u vašeg cara! Bože moj, bože, ala vi usrećiste našu zemlju! Svijet se lijepo umrtvio od nekakva dobra, i miline, pa jedva diše. Svak veso, zadovoljan, svak pjeva, samo se pjesna niđe ne čuje. Jedini sam ja (plače) nezadovoljan, jadan i čemeran. SUDAC: Šta ti je Davide? Što plačeš? Šta je tebi krivo i nepravo u ovoj zemlji? DAVID: Nije mi ništi krivo na slavni sud, već na 'vog prokletog lopova, šjeme mu se umelo! (Tuče jazavca po njušci). Dabogda ti, dušmanine i zlotvore moj, vješala omastio, ko što ćeš i' i omastiti ako u 'voj zemlji bude još imalo pravde i zakona! SUDAC: Što ga toliko tučeš i kuneš? Šta ti je učinio? DAVID: Zar ti nijesam maloprije kazo? ... Izvoli, gospodine, da ga povrgnem na zemlju? Težak je ko mlinski kamen, saprela ga moja krvava muka i sirotinja! Izvoli, gospodine? SUDAC: Izvolim, izvolim, Davide. Spusti ga. DAVID: Kako bi bilo, glavati gospodine, da ga izvadim iz vreće, pa da ga privežem za 'vu jednu nogu od astala, da vidite mog zlotvora i dušmanina, kosti mu u Zenici sagnjile! Izvoli, velevlažni gospodine? SUDAC: Izvolim de, priveži ga... DAVID (vadi jazavca iz vreće): Čuvajte se, gospodini moji, jer, ako mi se izmakne, zlo će biti. Za rđavo, da oprostite, mjesto jazavac leti. Čekaj, lopove jedan, što se toliko otimaš i koprcaš! Još sam ja snažan, iako sam se rodio nekako kad se prvi put počela trećina od naroda kupiti; još ja imam snage i kuveta, iako se već dvadeset godina nemam čim ni na Uskrs omrsiti. Vala carevini, našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi i slavnom sudu, što sam i ovi malo snage očuvo! Vala im đe čuli i ne čuli!... Vidi ga, gospodine, vidi kako njuši šušte li oklen kuruzi. O, nebo te (udara ga po njušci) ubilo! (vrisne) Čuvaj te se, gospodini moji, izmače mi se! O, jadan ti sam što učini! (Jazavac se zaoštrljio, nakostriješio, pa trči kroz sudnicu. Sad poleti jednom prozoru, sad drugom; sad se zatrči pod jedan sto, sad pod drugi; sad opet poleti vratima, sad među noge.) Eto ga uprav među krake! Čuvajte se, gospodine! Joj, jadan ti sam, ako ti što bude, nikad ti gospoji ni ja ni ti nećemo smjeti izaći pred oči! (Jedva ga uhvatiše i svezaše.) PISARČIĆ (sav blijed): Što si ga pustio, magarče? ! DAVID: Kome ti to veliš, magarče? SUDAC: Što si ga driješio, budalo? DAVID (smije se): Ama, čekajte, ljudi, da se malo priberem! Ja sam tebe pito: "Izvoli, gospodine? " Ti kažeš: "Izvolim, izvolim, Davide." E, ko je sad kriv? Ja beli nijesam jer slušam što stariji izvoli i naredi. SUDAC: Ti si, Davide, i budala i nisi budala. DAVID: Vala ti na takvoj riječi ko starijem i učevnijem! SUDAC: Što si vodio ovog lopova pred sud? Što ga nisi odma na njivi ubio? DAVID: Kako sam budalast, more biti da bi to učinio da ne znam današnjeg reda i zakona. Ama, šta bi ti, glavati gospodine, duljio, otezo i natezo: znam zakon, pa neću preko zakona. Neću preko zakona, pa ubi me!... Neke godine, dok još nisam bio svještio vašeg zakona, ubio sam u toj istoj njivici jednog jazavca. Biće valjda brat ovog lopova. Uvati me carski šumar i oglobi s pet vorinti. Kad metnu pare u džep, oštro mi zaprijeti: "Ne smiješ to više činiti, jer i jazavca današnji zakon brani." E, kad ga brani, nek mu i sudi kad štetu počini!... Samo imam ono nešto krezube babetine, i tu njivicu kuruza što sam imo, pa mi ovaj lopov satra i sa zemljom sravni. Osušili se jadni kuruzi, pa kad prođem pokraj njivice, obuzme me tuga i žalost. O, kako tužno šušte čemerni, slomljeni kuruzi! Reko bi čojek da uzdišu za osvetom i pravdom... Samo (plače), samo sam tu njivicu kuruza imo, pa... PISARČIĆ (zajedljivo): A kako ti se zove njivica? To treba slavni sud da zna. DAVID (tare suze): Čudnovato se, dijete, zove njivica. Zove se: Ni Davidova ni carska ni spaiska. Tako joj je ime i tako je, čini mi se, i vođe u sudu zapisato. SUDAC (smije se): U tebe, Davide, sve to nekako zapetljato. Kako se to zove njivica: Ni Davidova ni carska ni spa'iska? Kako to? DAVID: E, lako, gospodini moji. Sve ću vam kazati po redu i zakonu. To je njivica krčevina. Ja sam je iskrčio, pa velim: moja je. Oko te je njive carska šuma. Nakraj njivice, upravo kad se pođe dolje Markanovom Točku, stoji dirjek, uboden u zemlju, s one dvije ko kantarske kuke (C.S). To vele ko piše: carska šuma. Bože moj, bože, čudne ljepote u vašeg cara! Bože moj, bože, svakom li se danas odaje čest: carska šuma! Za turskog suda: svačija, ničija šuma, a danas carska šuma. Pa kažem vam, oko te je njivice carska šuma, te gruntovnik veli: "Istina, Davide, ti si je iskrčio, ali to je carska šuma. Pošto si iskrčio carsku šumu, ostala je carska zemlja. Šuma je carska, pa i zemlja mora biti carska." Sad dolazi spaija: "Lažeš, Vlaše! Nisi je iskrčio, već je to, bivakarce, od davnina ziratna zemlja, a svaki komadić ziratne zemlje moj je!" Na čijoj je strani prava, ne znam. Samo znam da zato svijet tu njivicu zove Ni Davidova ni carska ni spaiska. A ja bi reko da svijet u jednu ruku ima i pravo, jer ta njivica, kako ste čuli, nije ni moja ni carska ni spaiska, već ovog prokletog lopova i brezakonika. Dok se mi vamo svađamo i prepiremo čija je, a on se poistija sladi i deblja, štono vele, ko šokački pratar. Zato vas molim i preklinjem da ga što teže osudite. Meni je ovaj slavni sud mlogo dobra učinio. Od mloge me je bijede i nevolje oslobodio... SUDAC: Baš od mnoge te nevolje oslobodio? Kako to? DAVID: Da, da, od mloge me je bijede i napasti oslobodio. Sve ću vam, gospodini moji, kazati po redu i zakonu. Imo sam sina. Snažno, mlado i vitko momče ko jela. Nije bio nimalo na me nalik. Bacio se bio na đeda, moga oca, što je u pošljednjoj buni u Crnim Potocima pogino. Snažno i vitko momče, ali naopako i zločesto da bog milostivi sačuva! Uzeše ga u vojsku, poslaše ga u Grac i ja danu dušom. Lani, oko Časni veriga, donese mi knez crnu knjigu i tri vorinta: "Davide, umro ti sin, pa ti carstvo šalje tri vorinta. To ti je nagrada." "O, dobre carevine, krst joj ljubim!" lijepo ja jauknu od radosti, a žena i djeca zaplakaše. "Brate, kneže, vrati ti ta tri vorinta carevini. Pravo će biti i bogu i ljudima da to carevina uzme sebi ko, rećemo kaz'ti, neku nagradu, jer ona je mene od napasti oslobodila." - Onda sam imo jednu kravu, dobru, debelu kravu. Od usta sam svoji otkido pa sam njoj davo. Kažem vam, dobra, debela krava, ali zijanćarasta, da bog zakloni! Preskočiti preko plota i ograde kud zanese! Satra mi svake godine ljetinu. Doču to nekako slavni sud. Eto ti jednog dana onog šikucije što kupi miriju i porez: "Davide, veli, dočuo sud da te snašla bijeda, pa me je poslo da.. . Kako bi bilo da mi tu nesretnu kravu preteslimimo carevini, pa nek se ona tamo š njom muči i devera? " "Vala, velim ja, carevini koja se toliko za me brine! Vodi, brate, vodi odma!" - Onda sam imo četri koze. Za turskog suda mirne ko ovčice, a kad zastupi ukopacija, ošjetiše i one slobodu, bog i' ubio, pa se ne daju snositi! Počne i' ona moja krezuba babetina musti, a pošljednja nogom u kabo, pa prolije vareniku. Doču jope nekako carevina. Eto ti šikucije: "Pomozi bog, Davide! Zdravo, mirno? " "Dobro, vala bogu, kako si ti? " Tuj se upitasmo za zdravlje, dok šikucija poče: "Tebe, Davide, zar jope snašla napast: nemirne ti koze, pa prolijevaju vareniku? Kako bi bilo da i' predamo poreznom uredu, pa nek se on š njima muči? " "O, da dobre carevine, milostivi bože!" zaneso se ja i lijepo jauknu' od nekakve silne miline, a žena i djeca od velike radosti zajecaše. "Goni, brate, ljubim ti stope tvoje, goni!" I, bogami, čojek - vala mu, vala i njemu i premilostivoj carevini! - oćera nesretnice i oprosti me napasti. - Od svega mala i imaća ostade mi još jedan prasac, dobar, debo prasac, ali zijanćarast i nesreća jedna! Potra kuruze, pojede tikve i misirače, sve pojede i poždera, da oprostite, ko kakav šikucija. Napravim mu jarmac i metnem vako ko sad tebi (sklapa ruke i pokazuje na Pisarčiću), ne budi primijenjeno, oko vrata, ali ne pomaže. Skočio svijet na me ko na bijelu vranu: "Tvoj prasac, Davide, upropasti i tebe i nas!" Od usta do usta, dok i carevina ne doču. Eto ti šikucije: "E, baš si, veli, Davide, baksus! Ni u čem ti se ne da!" "Dosta, brate! Znam!" viknu ja, pa ga zagrli i poljubi. "Dosta! Goni! Vala ti, vala i tebi i premilostivoj carevini koja se ona za me toliko brine? Vala vam đe čuli i ne čuli!" PISARČIĆ: Ne znate vi, gospodine, još ovih bosanskih seljaka. Danas ovaj David hvali i uznosi carevinu do neba, a sjutra bi se, onako sakat, diga u bunu i poša protiv ovog slavnog suda. Znamo se, Davide, znamo. Svi ste vi jednaki. DAVID (unosi se Pisarčiću u oči): Ko?! Ko, bolan? Zar da se ja dignem u bunu?! Drago moje dijete, vidim pametan si i učevan si, ali nemoj me, tako ti carskog kruva, musavediti i bijediti kod ovog carskog suda! Zar da se ja dignem u bunu? Bolan, bolan, ja bi glavu svoju položio za 'vaj sud!... Nego, preklinjem te, glavati gospodine, da ovog lopova što teže osudiš. Svega me upropastio. Skini mi ga s vrata, tako ti carske službe! Nas je, seljake, kažem vam, ovaj slavni sud od mlogo čega oslobodio. Ne riču nam više sa plandišta zadrigli bakovi niti nam bodu čeljadi; ne taru nam više silne volovanice plotova i ušjeva ko u ono staro, blentavo, tursko vrijeme. Danas ne mereš viđeti u svijeta žirovne i bakovite sermije. Što nam je slavni sud ostavio, to je mirno, ćudevno, pametno; istina malo mršavo i slabo, ali za nas, blentave Bošnjake, i nije drugo!... PISARČIĆ: E, ta ti je, Davide, na mjestu. DAVID: Svaka je moja, dijete, na mjestu, svaka! Nemoj misliti da nije. Nego, kažite vi meni oćete li već početi ovog brezakonika osuđivati ili nećete, da znam na čemu sam? SUDAC: Ti si, Štrbac, prava pravcata budala. Jazavca osuđivati! Ti si lud, božji čovječe! DAVID (Kao uvrijeđen, ljutito): Nemoj ti, gospodine, tako! Dok jadni težak svješti vaš red i zakon, a vi odma: ti si lud, ti si budala... SUDAC: Ti to, Davide, pokazuješ rukom na me: Pazi--de se!... DAVID (nastavlja mirno): Da sam ja lud, ja bi bio u ludoj kući a ne bi se danas razgovaro s carskim ljudima. Ama, zar nije tako? Nego vi njega osudite. Ako ga ne osudite, skočiću u Vrbas, jer ženi ne smijem na oči. SUDAC: Zar ti je tako žena naopaka? DAVID: E, moj gospodine, ne do ti bog š njom živiti! Ništa ti nema gore, glavati gospodine, nego kad se udovica raspali, da bog milostivi sačuva! Kadra ti je i jednu, štono vele, carevinu zadrmati. Ama, ne znam, glavati i velevlažni gospodine, koji me đavo natenta da se udovicom oženim. I najposlije doći će mi glave. PISARČIĆ: Zar si udovicu oženio? DAVID: Kako reče? PISARČIĆ: Zar si udovicu oženio, pitam te? DAVID: Tako ti mladosti, dijete, ne upleći se u razgovor kad ništa ne znaš. "Zar si udovicu oženio? "... SUDAC: Vas se dvojica ne razumijete. Mene ćeš ti bolje razumjeti. Je li te ta tvoja žena, na ime sadašnja, oženila kao udovica ili kao djevojka? Valjda sad razumiješ? DAVID: (začuđeno): Ama, gospodine, nemoj ti barem biti budala! Kako će mene moja rođena žena oženiti?! PISARČIĆ: (napreže se ozbiljno da razjasni Davidu): Je li ta tvoja žena, na ime koju sad imaš, je li, pitamo te, bila prije oženita? DAVID: Žena oženita! (Krsti se začuđeno i hoda po sobi.) Žena oženita! Ama, zar se u vašoj zemlji žine žene? SUDAC: (dugo razmišlja): Koliko je stara ta tvoja žena? DAVID: Pa ima jedno trideset godina s jedne strane, a... PISARČIĆ: No, mlada je još. DAVID: Dabogme da je mlada. Još joj prednji zubi nijesu padali. PISARČIĆ: Pa dobro, kad je tako mlada, onda si je mora djevojkom oženiti. DAVID: (uprepastio se od čuda): Ama, šta je tebi?! Kako ću ja ženu djevojkom oženiti? Šta bi to onda bilo? Boga mi, dijete, ja bi reko da ti nijesi sastavio oko lijeske... Što ću ja ženi djevojku dovoditi!... SUDAC: (trže se); A, sad znam! Jesi li je doveo kao udovicu ili kao curu? DAVID: E, sad i ja znam! Dovo sam je ko udovicu. Tri puta se udavala. Ja sam je čak iz treće ruke dobio, (Svi se smiju. Sudac nešto bilježi.) Pa kažem ti, glavati gospodine, napaka je, zločesta, džandrljiva, a, nema vajde kriti, od popovske je loze, pa je i pametna i zorli učevna žena. Kad počne nekakve carske paligrape nabrajati, mene stane pamet. Ali ljuta je, da bog milostivi sačuva! SUDAC: Što se ne potužiš parohu, pa nek je izgrdi? DAVID: Kome reče da se potužim? SUDAC: Parohu dotičnom. DAVID: Šta je sad jope paroh? PISARČIĆ: Pop, pop, Davide. DAVID: A, pop! Žalio sam se dva, tri put, pa pop veli: "Davide, kaže, pošto nije vjenčana, ne spada pod crkvenjske paligrape. Tuži je, veli, sudu. Naći će se valjda i za nju koji paligrap, jer ovaj njiov car ima za svašto zakon". SUDAC: A što je nisi vjenčao? DAVID: Ište pop mlogo za vjenčanje. SUDAC: Koliko? DAVID: Ište, bolan, četrdeset vorinti, a sva ona moja krezubača u temelj ne valja pet vorinti! SUDAC: E, kad je tako ljuta, a nije vjenčana, otjeraj je. Slobodno je moreš otjerati, Davide. DAVID: Davno bi ja to učinio, ali mi se ne da. Žao mi je. Nešto bi ti kazo, ama me je sramota... SUDAC: Ništa se ti ne stidi. DAVID: Ti kažeš da je oćeram. Kako ću je oćerati kad mi je, da prostiš, slatka i draga, bog je ne ubio! Čuješ, glavati i velevlažni gospodine, nevjenčana je, prošćeš, žena i slađa i draža od vjenčane. E, to sam ja nako svještio i u svojoj glavi, štono vi velite, proštudijero. Nema vajde kriti, draga mi je i slatka, ali neki put ražljuti se pa oće da me udavi. Da mi lanjske godine, o Lučindanu, ne dade svjet jedan carski oružnik gore na Kadinoj Vodi, ne bi se ja danas s vami razgovaro, već bi truno u ledenom grobu. Napuni mi čojek lulu duvana - vala mu! - pa će na polasku: "Davide, veli, pametan si i bistar domaćin... PISARČIĆ: (zajedljivo se osmjejkujući): E, baš si bistar i pametan! DAVID: Dijete, molim te ko što se bog i stariji mole, ne prekidaj me u riječi! Ne prekidaj me u riječi, tako ti carskog kruva!... "Pametan si, veli, i bistar domaćin, ali ću ti jope dati jedan svjet. Kad ti gođ, kaže, dođe do gustog, bilo kod ljudi, bilo na sudu, đe bilo, veli, da bilo, ti samo podvikni nako od srca: Živila naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada! Nemaj brige, sve će na dobro okrenuti." Poče me žena jednom tući. Uvati me za grlo da me udavi. Sjeti se ja svjeta: "Živila naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada! Ostavi, ženo, bog te ubio. Živila naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada! Ostavi, ženo, Ristos te ubio. Živila, prodera se iz sveg grla, naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada u Sarajevu!" Ona sva poblijedi, ruke joj obamriješe, i ja se spaso. A da ne bi svjeta, odo ti ja pod crnu zemlju. Jutros mi je zaprijetila: "Ako mi, veli, ne doneseš od suda napismeno da su tog jolpaza osudili na vješala ili u Zenicu, ne idi mi na oči živ!" Pa sad vas molim i preklinjem da ga što teže osudite... SUDAC: Ja ovom čovjeku ne znam ništa! DAVID: Što, gospodine, što sam ja skrivio našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi i slavnom sudu pa da im je draži ovaj brezakonik i odmetnik od mene? On ne priznaje ni suda ni zakona ni paligrapa, pa jope mu sud, vidim, ide na ruku. Kakva je to pravda?! Nemojte, gospodini moji, gledati što sam ja čojek siroma seljak, već sudite po pravdi i zakonu. Mi smo seljaci s ovim sudom dosad zadovoljni bili, pa bi željeli i odsad. Ne dižemo se, ne bunimo se, ne tražimo od Zemljane vlade nikakve prave ko gazde... SUDAC: A kakvu pravu traže gazde? DAVID: Nešto sam načukno neki dan dolje u čaršiji da ove naše gazde... PISARČIĆ: (pakosno): A, šta znaju te vaše gazde! DAVID: (ljutito): Dijete, očnjeg ti vida i carskog kruva, ne prekidaj me u riječi! Ama šta je tebi danas? ! "A, šta znaju te vaše gazde"! A šta ti znaš, vuzle jedno vuzlasto, osim tog carskog čina na tebi? ! Zelen si, dijete, zelen ko zelena grana u gori zelenoj. PISARČIĆ: Glupi su oni, Davide, ka gluvo doba. Ne znaju oni ništa, ama baš ništa ne znaju! DAVID: (još ljući, pakosniji): Baš ništa ne znaju? A ko ono zna, vuzle jedno vuzlasto, osim tog carskog čina na tebi, napraviti od aršina aršin i po, od oke poke, a od poke oku - kako kad, a?!! E, de-de sad kaži, nemoj vrdati! E, moj sinko! Zelen si, zelen ko zelena grana u gori zelenoj. PISARČIĆ: (zacrvenio se): Ja sam konta nešto drugo, a i ta ti je na mjestu. DAVID: Svaka je moja, dijete, na mjestu, svaka. Nemoj misliti da nije. SUDAC: (hoda po sobi, trlja ruku o ruku i smijulji se): Šta si ti to, Davide, načuknuo dolje u čaršiji? Kakvu pravu traže gazde? DAVID: Znate vi to bolje nego ja. Vidim ja, vi ko ćerate šegu sa mnom. SUDAC: Ne znamo, vjere mi, Davide. DAVID: Baš ne znate? Ne mere biti da ne znate? SUDAC: Ne znamo, ne znamo. DAVID: Ama, kako to da ne znate? E, oćete li osuditi ovog jolpaza, pa ću vam kazati? Kazo ja vami ne kazo, vi njega po zakonu morate osuditi. SUDAC: Hoćemo, osudićemo ga. Samo nam kaži sve što si načuknuo. DAVID: Izvoli, gospodine, da šjednem? Baš sam se mlogo umorio. Izvoli, gospodine? SUDAC: Izvolim, izvolim, Davide. Sjedi, pa nam kaži kakvu pravu traže gazde. DAVID: (sjeda): Čudnovatu prbvu glavati gospodine, traže gazde. Ne znam ti ni kazati. To ti je nekakva varica, nešto šareno, nešto budi bog s nami! Traže od Zemljane vlade da nam izvoli da se više ne zovemo samo Srbovi ko od Kosova, već srpski, prekoslavni, školski, crkvenjski i ato-no-to... Ovu pošljednju riječ ne mogu izgovoriti, pa ubi me!... Eto, taki Srbovi da budemo. To oni traže, čujem dolje u čaršiji, već puni šest godina, pa ne mogu da nađu. PISARČIĆ: Pomrčina, Davide, pomrčina, pa ne vide od očiju. DAVID: More i to biti... Neki me dan, baš će biti u prošli pazar, pita gazda Stevo: "Priznaješ ti, Davide, da si srpski, prekoslavni, školski, crkvenjski i ato-no-to..." O, teške riječi, krst joj ljubim! Prije bi slomio jezik nego što bi je izgovorio... "Jesi ti, Davide, taki Srb? " "Šta je to, gazda? Kakva je to sad nova vjera nastala? Da vi nas, gazde, nećete porimiti? Nije vam vjerovati, gazde ste. Ja sam Srb, a taki Srb, bože sačuvaj i zakloni!" On se ražljuti, pa podvrisnu: "To je naša, gazdinska prbva što tražimo od Zemljane vlade! I ko taki Srbin nije - nije ni Srbin, već Švabo, Šokac, špijun, izdajnik!" "Ja sam bogme, velim, gazda, mislio da vi tražite da carevina ukine ovu prokletu trećinu i desetinu, a vi počeli nekakve budaleštine zbijati. SUDAC: Pa ti kažeš, Davide, da ste vi seljaci zadovoljni? DAVID: O, mi smo zadovoljni! Pritisnulo nas dobro sa sviju strana; od nekakve silne smo se miline umrtvili pa jedva dišemo... Ali mi je vrlo teško što mi gazde kažu da nijesam Srb. Ja nijesam Srb! (Ustaje sa stolice, i živo sijeva i strijelja očima suca.) Pogledaj me, gospodine, dobro me sad pogledaj: mjerio sam se na dva carska kantara, na turskom kantaru i na kantaru ovog vašeg cara, pa ni dram manje ni dram više od dvadeset i pet oka! A kad se Srb u meni napiri i nadme, nema tog carskog kantara na 'vom svijetu koji bi me mogo izmjeriti!!! SUDAC: (u sebi): Ovo je čudnovat stvor. DAVID: Tako je to kod mene sve teško, olovno, čvrsto... Još sam ja nešto načukno. Gazda Stevo kaže da sam izdajnik, e pa kad sam izdajnik, ja ću i to izdati. SUDAC: Šta je to, Davide? De-de nam kaži. DAVID: (usteže se): Bogami, ne smijem. Ne smijem, gospodine, ubiće me gazde. SUDAC: (živo oblijeće oko njeg): Kaži, ne boj se ništa. PISARČIĆ: Kaži, Davide, kaži. Ne boj se kad ti gospodin sudac... DAVID: Krsnog mi imena, ne smijem. Ne smijem, ljudi! Još vi ne znate što su naše gazde. Pametni ste, učevni ste da se dalje ne mere, ali... SUDAC: (još življe): Kaži, ne boj se ništa! DAVID: Ama, kazaću, pa nek ide glava!... Ima li u vas škola što se zove terezijanska? SUDAC: (govori s Pisarčićem njemački). DAVID: (skoči sa stolice kao oparen, stade izmeđ njih i poče mahati kažiprstom): Niks, niks! Niks, ništa to ne pripoznajem! To se meni o glavi radi! A, niks! SUDAC: (umiruje ga): Ne boj se ti ništa. Nešto sam zaboravio, pa pitam gospodina... Ima, Davide, ima taka škola u nas. DAVID: Pa baš ima u vas taka škola terezijanska što se zove? SUDAC: Ima, ima. DAVID: U toj se školi vašoj, terezijanska što se rekne, uče barunski, grovovski, a jedan mi gazda reče da se tuj i carski sinovi uče? SUDAC: (u sebi): Šta će ovo sad da bude? .. . Istina je to sve, Davide, pa šta onda? DAVID: A znate li vi čiji se sinovi još u toj vašoj školi, terezijanska što joj se veli, uče? SUDAC: Ne znamo. DAVID: Ne mere biti da ne znate? Kako vi to ne bi znali? Ja sam, bolan, načukno dolje u čaršiji da se u toj školi uče djeca najvjerniji' službenika vašeg cara, koja će poslije, kad odrastu, upravljati i drmati cijelom vašom carevinom. A u toj istoj školi, možda pod tuđim imenom, uče se sinovi najduplijeg gazde u cijeloj Bosni i 'Ercegovini. SUDAC: Dobro je to, Davide, za našu carevinu. DAVID: E, moj gospodine, ja sam mislio da si ti pametniji i vjerniji svom caru. Zar ti ne znaš, bolan, da se njiov otac digo protiv carevine, ali s vrlo malo mozga u bašuni. Pametan je, istina, toliko da zna od oke napraviti poke, ali to je malo, vrlo malo, kažu gazde. Zato je sinove i poslo, kod toliki naši škola, u tu vašu školu, terezijanska što se zove, pa kad ta djeca, majčin sine, poprime vašu učevinu, povataju vaše planove, spise i protokure, pa se onda vrate u očeve dvore, teško vami! Ode Bosna; ode vala, ko da je nijeste nikad ni imali! Tako će biti, kunem vam se bogom živim, i moje vam suze neće pomoći! Bolan, bolan, ja bi krvi svoje utočio ovom sudu i našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi, pa zato vam ovo i kažem. Nego vi odma, ovog časa, udarte tel na carstvo da se ta djeca odstrane iz te vaše škole, terezijanska što joj se veli. SUDAC: Ja ovog čovjeka ne razumijem. PISARČIĆ: Ja bi reka, gospodin sudac, da je on bena? DAVID: (gleda ga prezrivo): A ja bi jope reka da on nije bena! Kako ti, bolan, moreš reći da sam ja bena? Ja za tebe nijesam nikad čuo niti sam te do danas svojim očima vidio, pa jope znam kako ti je ime. Oćeš da se okladimo; o glavu da se okladimo? SUDAC: Vi ste, gospodine, juče došli ovamo? PISARČIĆ: Da, juče sam doša. SUDAC: Nikad niste vidjeli ovog čovjeka, niti on pak vas? PISARČIĆ: Nikad! Nikad ga nisam vidio, a ni on mene. SUDAC: E, Davide, kako je ime gospodinu? Ako pogodiš, odma ćemo jazavca osuditi, ako ne pogodiš, gubi se! DAVID: Pogodio ja ne pogodio, vi ovog lopova po zakonu morate osuditi. Ja samo oću da kažem ovom djetetu da nijesam ni bena ni budala. SUDAC: E, dobro je, Davide; pristajem i na to. Samo ti kažem, ako pogodiš kako je gospodinu ime, teže ću tog lopova osuditi. Dakle, kako je ime gospodinu? DAVID: (ustade, ustače kapu, opet je skide i pruži ruku Pisarčiću): Zdravo mirno, gospodin Dane, ili... SUDAC: (iznenađen): Sakrament! Pogodi! PISARČIĆ: A, vrag mu babi, pogodi! DAVID: (ponosito i malo zajedljivo): Bogami, i pogodi! SUDAC: E, ovaj mi je čovjek potpuno zagonetan! Ama, otkud ti znaš da je gospodinu ime Dane? To ti je morao neko kazati, ili si od nekog čuo? DAVID: Mlogo sam ja, gospodini moji, svijeta prošo, iz mlogo vuruna kruva io, sa mlogo vrela vode se napio. Odajući po svijetu i narodu, na svašto sam pazio i ovo sam uverčio: pođeš li dolje kroz Lijevče, ispod Banje Luke, svakom je gotovo drugom čojeku ime Ćetoje ili Nedo. Pođeš li gore Glamoču, pa sretneš čojeka, viči: "Pomozi bog, Sava!" Gore ti je sve goli Sava. Nanese li te put tamo vrletnoj i kamenitoj Lici, skidaj kapu i viči: "Dobar dan, Dane!" ili "Dobar dan, Mane!" Nećeš pogriješiti. Po govoru vidim da je ovo dijete iz Like, pa eto otkud znam kako mu je ime. PISARČIĆ: A, vrag ga odnio, tako je! Mom je bratu, što je u žandarima, ime Mane, a u samom našem mjestu ima pet, šest Dana i Mana. SUDAC: Pa ti, Davide, nisi, kako vidim, budala? DAVID: Ko kaže da sam budala? SUDAC: Ne kaže niko, nego... Kako ti možeš, božji čovječe, tužiti jazavca? DAVID: A kako ti mene jope moreš tako pitati? Zar ti misliš, bolan, da ja ne znam da ovaj naš car ima za svašto zakon? Znam ja to, znam, dobro ja to znam. Nemoj misliti da ne znam! SUDAC: Ama, eto, Davide, da rečemo da ima zakon i za jazavce, opet je to nekako nezgodno. Bistar si i pametan čovjek, promisli se... Ti znaš kad sud nekog osuđuje treba da zna koliko je star, je li oženjen, ima li djece, kako govori, koje je vjere. Sve je to potrebno sudu. Eto, koje je vjere taj tvoj nesretnik? DAVID: Nikakve! Da je ikakve vjere, ne bi diro u moju sirotinju. SUDAC: (smijulji se): Je li oženjen? DAVID: Jest, oženjen je. SUDAC: Po čem znaš? DAVID: Znam vamo po nečem. To ne treba slavni sud da zna. Sramotno je to vođe i pomisliti, a kamoli izreći. Oženjen je, oženjen! SUDAC: Ima li djece, vrag ga odnio, kad je oženjen? DAVID: Ima. O, da mu vidiš djece i vamilije! Puna i' dolina više one moje jadne i jedine njivice što se zove Ni Davidova ni carska ni spaiska. SUDAC: Kako govori, Davide, taj lopov, kojim jezikom? DAVID: To ti, glavati gospodine, nako posigurno ne umijem kazati. Brkljači ko i ti i ovo dijete kad ste se nešto maloprije dogovarali. Zabrkljači-de, gospodine, malo na njeg, da vidim oće li... SUDAC: (smije se, govori nešto i udara jazavca po njušci). DAVID: Vidi, gospodine, vidi kako diže njušku, kako te razumije! Vidi kurvina sina kako se ko đoja ražalostio. Ne pretvaraj se, lopove jedan! Iako govoriš gospodinovim jezikom, to ti neće pomoći. Slobodno, nemoj se pretvarati. SUDAC: Kad je rođen, koliko je star ovaj tvoj lopov, Davide? DAVID: Nije on ni star. Mlad je on još. SUDAC: Ne pitam te to, već bih rad znati koliko mu je godina. I to mi je potrebno. DAVID: A koliko ima godina otkad ste vi došli u Bosnu? SUDAC: Pa ima tako dvadeset i tri, i četiri godine. DAVID: O, mlogo, pobogu brate! Zbilja, kad ćete vi već... E, toliko je godina, otprilike i ovom lopovu, šjeme mu se zatrlo! SUDAC: Kako ti to znaš? DAVID: Znam vamo po nečem. Piši ti slobodno, toliko mu je. SUDAC: "Piši ti slobodno, toliko mu je"! Ti to meni kao da zapovijedaš, a? Uhvatili smo te, Davide! Ne znaš! DAVID: Ama, piši, gospodine, kad ti kažem, toliko mu je. SUDAC: Ali nije to tako! Moraš kazati po čem to znaš. DAVID: E, kad oćeš da kažem, kazaću ti: dira u tuđu sirotinju, pa ja mislim da je baš za vašeg zemana rođen. Eto po čem znam! SUDAC: Kako, kako? DAVID: Sve polako... Oprosti, gospodine, pomeo sam se. Oprosti, gospodine, molimo te, zbunio sam se pa ne znam ni šta govorim. Kad gođ uđem u slavni sud, čini mi se da me iz sviju ćoškova bodu u oči one nesretne, paligrapske kuke. Žena me je, bog je ubio, strašila, ona moja krezuba babetina! PISARČIĆ: Ja bih reka, gospodin sudac, da se ovaj čovjek pretvara? DAVID: (u sebi): E, moj sinko, zar ti to sad vidio? ... Ne griješi, dijete, duše. Ne bijedi me kod slavnog suda!... Eto, gospodine, kazo sam sve što si me pito. Sad morete tog lopova po zakonu osuditi. SUDAC: A ime? DAVID: Ime mu je Jolpaz Davidov. Tako ga svijet zove, a tako će mu i slavni sud pozovke pisati ako ga danas ne osudite na vješala. Selo mu se zove Melina, kotar Banja Luka, okružlje Banja Luka, a zemlja, mislim, glavati gospodine, da će i njemu biti Bosna? Kućna mu je lumera, kaže knez, one dvije kantarske kuke (C. S.). SUDAC: (ustade): Davide, čuj sad! Zakon osuđuje... DAVID: A kamo ono: U Ime Njegovo? A, ne, gospodine! To ništa ne pripoznajem! Ja se držim reda i zakona! Da sam ćio raditi preko zakona, ja bi njega sam u šumi ubio. Znam zakon, pa preko zakona ne dam ni svom rođenom ocu!... Vi njega morete, ako zakon dopušta, i u svilu i kadivu obući, pa ga onda puštiti nek se šeće po čaršiji, ne budi primijenjeno, ko kakav prijestolnik. Nećete li po redu i zakonu, ima u ovoj zemlji i Okružni sud, ima naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada, a ovaj isti David s ovom istom svojom blentavom glavom i s ovim istim lopovom, mogo bi jednog jutra i u Beču osvanuti. Nemojte vi misliti šta mislite! Ako ne čujem ono: U Ime Njegovo, odma idem na Okružni sud. SUDAC: Pa eto, Davide, u ime njegovo zakon osuđuje Jolpaza Davidova na dvadeset... DAVID: (pretrže ga): Molim te, glavati gospodine, ko što se bog i stariji mole, drž' se samo reda i zakona! Nije tako, već vako: Slavni sud u Ime Njegovo osuđuje Jolpaza Davidova iz sela Meline, kotara Banje Luke, okružlja Banje Luke, zemlje... (okreće se Pisarčiću) Šta bi ti reko, dijete, je li i njemu zemlja Bosna, ili je s vami došo uz ovu pošljednju bunu? PISARČIĆ: Iz Bosne je on, Davide. DAVID: Ako nije došo iz vaše zemlje, okotio se vođe za vašeg zemana, pa jope je svejedno. De-de, gospodine, nastavi, da čujemo! SUDAC: Slavni sud u ime njegovo osuđuje Jolpaza Davidova, stara dvadeset i dvije godine... DAVID: E, vala vi za to! Sad vidim da si čojek od reda i zakona. Ja sam zaboravio maloprije kazati koliko mu je godina. Čojek nek ide po redu i zakonu, pa da je crni Ciganin, on ti je odma kod mene dobar. E, vala ti za to! De-de, gospodine, dalje. SUDAC: Slavni sud u ime njegovo osuđuje Jolpaza Davidova, stara dvadeset i dvije godine, oženjena... DAVID: I za to ti vala. I to sam zaboravio kazati. Oženjen je, kosti mu u Zenici sagnjile! Ama, ne znam što se i uplećem u poslove slavnog suda? Ja znam tužiti, ali ne znam suditi. Nije me bog za to stvorio, pa et! De-de, gospodine, da čujemo. SUDAC: Slavni sud u ime njegovo osuđuje Jolpaza Davidova, stara dvadeset i dvije godine, oženjena, iz sela Meline, kotara Banje Luke, okružja Banje Luke, zemlje Bosne, a kućne numere one kao dvije kantarske kuke (C. Lj.), na dvadeset godina teške tamnice u Zenici... DAVID: (skače od radosti i udara jazavca po njušci): O-o, jazo! Čuj-de, jazo! Oćeš još malo kuruza, jazo? Jazo! Jazo, bolan, što ne govoriš? ! Jadna li ti i prežalosna majka tvoja! Ima, ima i za tebe zakona u 'voj zemlji, nemoj misliti da nema! SUDAC: (nastavlja): Isti je Jolpaz Davidov upropastio Davidu Štrpcu čitavu njivu kuruza... DAVID:... koja se zove Ni Davidova ni carska ni spaiska. Samo, molimo, po redu i zakonu! SUDAC:... koja se zove Ni Davidova ni carska ni spaiska, na osnovu čega je gornja osuda i izrečena. Jesi li sad zadovoljan, Davide? DAVID: Vala slavnom sudu! Ja sam zadovoljan osudom. Samo još ovo, nako ispred mene, dodaj: David Štrbac iz sela Meline, kotara Banje Luke, okružlja Banje Luke, zemlje Bosne, a kućne lumere četrdeset sedme, zahvaljuje se carevini, našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi i slavnom sudu što su ga od svega oslobodili i, štono vele, ko prst ogolili. Vala im đe čuli i ne čuli! To ti dodaj, nako ispred mene, a u ime moje... A sad vas pitam, po redu i zakonu, ko će meni štetu platiti što je ovaj lopov počinio? Iz carske je šume, pa ja mlim... SUDAC: (smijulji se i pruža mu malo novaca): Evo ti, Davide, za štetu, a ovaj će lopov sjutra u Zenicu. DAVID: Je li to iz carske kase? Da to nije kakva milostinja kad je tako malo? Ako je milostinja, ne primam! SUDAC: (daje mu još): Nije milostinja. Novci su iz carske kase. Plaća ti se šteta. DAVID: (meće novac u kesu): E, vala carevini, našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi i slavnom sudu! Bolan, bolan, ja bi krvi svoje, iako je snažna i otrovna ko zmijski ujed, utočio našoj premilostivoj Zemljanoj vladi... SUDAC: Kako, kako? DAVID: Sve polako... SUDAC: Čovječe, ne razumijem te! DAVID: Muka je mene i razumjeti, jer sam vrlo ćoškast čojek. Čuo sam đe govore ljudi da su dvori nekakvog čivutskog cara Solomona bili na dvanest ćoškova, a ja bi se smio svojom djecom zakleti da na meni ima dvadeset i četiri ćoška. Ja nijesam kriv što me dragi bog takog stvorio da u jednom satu dvadeset govora započnem a nijednog ne dovršim. Muka, živa muka je mene, glavati gospodine, razumjeti! SUDAC: Ja te ne razumijem, ali će te razumjeti jedan drugi gospodin. Pričekaj ti, Davide, sad ću se ja vratiti (izlazi). DAVID : (zabrinuto): Kud ovo ode glavati gospodin sudac? PISARČIĆ: Sad će gospodin doći. DAVID: (u sebi): Ne sluti ovo na dobro! A, u moj sirac! (Odmahnu rukom i stade se šetati po sudnici i razgledati slike.) Vidi, dijete, kako se i ja znam šajcati. Na moju dušu, umio bi se šajcati ko i svaki carski službenik. Samo mi je lijeva noga malo kraća od desne pa se malo gegucam... Čija je ovo štrampa, dijete? PISARČIĆ: To je car. DAVID: Zar ovo vaš car? PISARČIĆ: I naš i vaš! DAVID: Nije, brate bogme, naš, je li ovo tvoj škrljak? PISARČIĆ: Jest. DAVID: Pa kako će biti moj? E, moje dijete, da je ovo naš car, ja bi od radosti zaplako. Naši carevi, štono vele, biše i preminuše. Nego sam načukno, da mi, Srbovi, imamo jednog kralja i jednog kneza. Daj mi kaži, tako ti carskog kruva, a vidim pametan si i učevan si: bi li se ikako, ikako mogo od tog našeg kralja i knjaza istesati makar jedan osrednji car, jer smo se mi, Srbovi, odavno zaželjeli careva? PISARČIĆ: Dobar je vami i naš car. DAVID: (u sebi): Iz Like si, dijete, ali ne navede na tanak led!... Ne velim ništa, gospodine. Dobar je. Samo još da ukine trećinu, desetinu i, rećemo kaz'ti ove globe - nikad boljeg cara! PISARČIĆ: Onda bi bio i vaš? DAVID: E, to ti posigurno ne umijem kazati, jer se ne mere svakom reći: Care Lazo, čestito koljeno! Jok, gospodine, to se svakom ne govori!... A čija je ovo štrampa? PISARČIĆ: To je ono što vi, seljaci, zovete Zemljana vlada. DAVID: O, čekaj, ljubim je, da je vidim! (penje se na stolicu, nadnosi ruku nad oči i dugo, dugo gleda.) O, zar ćorava* naša Zemljana vlada, god joj njezin! (Pade sa stolice.) Zato nami, grdna rano, sve ćoravo i ide u ovoj zemlji! SUDAC: (ulazi s Doktorom): Šta je to? ! DAVID: (diže se): Ništa, glavati gospodine... E, ljudi moji, da sam juče umro, ne bi znao da je naša premilostiva Zemljana vlada ćorava! SUDAC: To je taj seljak što tuži jazavca. Molim Vas, gospodine doktore, da ga pregledate. Sad mi se čini budala nad budalama, sad opet vrlo bistar i pametan. Čudnovato i zagonetno stvorenje! DOKTOR: (s neke visine): Na prvi pogled to bude bila budala, bladsinniger Kerl, Cretin! (Davidu) Kako se bude zvala? DAVID: Čekaj, čoče, da se ko ljudi najprije upitamo za zdravlje, pa onda... Zdravo, mirno, gospodine? Kako si? Kako je gospoja? Je l ona zdravo svanula? DOKTOR: No, kako ime, kako se bude zvala ? DAVID: Gospodine dokture, nije puklo, već je niklo... DOKTOR: (ljutito); No, kako se bude zvala? DAVID: Ja se bude zvala, ajd kad oćeš tako, bog te ubio, David Štrbac, selo Melina, kotar Banja Luka, okružlje Banja Luka, zemlja Bosna. Kućna mi je lumera 47. Tako me slavni sud piše i tako mi pozovke šalje. DOKTOR: (cereka se): Taj si uobrazil da graf jest! No, što to jest? To velik ime i titel kako kod jedan graf imala ti? DAVID: A, ja se držim reda i zakona ko i svaki grov! DOKTOR: Imala šena? DAVID: O, imala zorli, kabasto učevna žena! DOKTOR: Imala deca? DAVID: Imala, gospodine dokture, dvoje ženske djece, dvije curice ko dvije zlatne jabučice. DOKTOR: No, dva šenska i dva muška deca? DAVID: (polagano): E, moj zloglavi vrnto, i moj blentavi ćićulajkane!... Da, tako je, tako. DOKTOR: Što tušila jazavac? DAVID: Tužila... izjela čitava njiva kuruza. DOKTOR: No, ti budala! Ko tušila jasavac, šivotinja tušila? To ništ drugo več budala! Sa šivotinja, sa jasavac nema sakon... DAVID: A, ima, ima u vašeg cara! To smo viđeli danas. Nemoj mi kvariti računa! DOKTOR: (gleda ga sa sviju strana, unosi mu se u oči, vadi nekakvu spravu i meri mu glavu.) DAVID: Šta? ! Zar se u vas i pamet na gradi mjeri? Zato ste vi tako i pametni! DOKTOR: (šapće): Ćeterdeset... DAVID: Zar ja četrdeset gradi budalast?! O, mlogo, pobogu braćo! Pa koliko ste onda vi? PISARČIĆ: Jest, jest, Davide! Četrdeset si gradi budala. DAVID: Šuti, vuzle jedno vuzlasto! (Isprsi se, zatrepta očima, u kojima se zasvijetliše suze neizmjerne mržnje i pakosti.) Nijesam ja, gospodini moji, četrdeset gradi budala, već sam ja vami zato čudnovat što u meni ima milijun srca i milijun jezika, jer sam danas pred ovim sudom plako ispred milijuna duša koje su se od silnog dobra i miline umrtvile pa jedva dišu! (Svi ga gledaju zabezeknuto.) Zbogom jazo! Zbogom, gospodini moji! Zbogom i ti, vuzle jedno vuzlasto! S bogom ostajte svi i ne zamjer'te na eglenu. Napomena *Poglavica Zemaljske vlade za Bosnu i Hercegovinu, Njegova Preuzvišenost, Gospodin baron Johan fon Apel izgubio je, valjda negdje u ratu, jedno oko.